


Secret Valentine

by Ookami_Saru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2/2 doesn't mean that it's over yet but I had only planned 2 chaps, F/F, I spelled it right? it was smflufft xD, Jealousy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, jealous Fareeha, just a weird flash of an idea of mine, mention of Zarmei, ridiculous Genji, still there could be a thrid one or more depending on my creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru
Summary: Valentine's Day is soon to come. But what is Genji doing with all the stuff in his bag? And who the hell is his angel?





	1. Chapter 1

„And the heart shaped box, please.“

Fareeha froze on the spot, when she heard the semi-human voice of the cyborg ninja. What on earth did he want here in this shop? She carefully peeped around the shop rack that was filled with dozens of chocolates.

“Arigatou gozaimasu.”, Genji said when the staff gave him the box he wanted.

 _For whom is he buying all these?_ , she asked herself, as she noticed the bag in his hands, that seemed to be filled with presents.

“How can I help you, Madam?”, another staff popped up behind her and she jumped by the sudden question.

“Oh! Uhm, no, thank you, I’m fine.”, Fareeha stammered.

She quickly strode to another rack and pretended to look for a suitable singing postcard. In the corners of her eyes she observed Genji intently. If it were not close to Valentine’s Day, she would not have lost a thought on stalking the cyborg but as it was close to this day, she was curious if not to say she was suspicious of Genji. She knew about his affection towards Angela.

“Oh, Amari-san! What a coincidence!”, he greeted her, an audible smile in his voice. “Are you looking for something for your Valentine?”

“Oh, Genji! Yes. I still need a nice card.”, she lied. Pointing at the bag in Genji’s hand she asked: ”Who’s your Valentine? Must be a very special person.”

He looked at the bag and shrugged with a laugh.

“Yes, but I still need to find the last piece for my gift. If you could taste a cloud on which angels sit: How would you describe its taste?”

“What?”, the Egyptian asked in confusion. “Clouds? Hm, cotton candy maybe?”

Genji started to laugh whole heartedly.

“Cotton candy! Just what my angel might love. Arigatou, Amari-san!”

He bowed politely and left the shop.

 _His “angel”?!_ Fareeha’s eyes were wide in alert. _Oh, no! Don’t you dare you motherfucking sushi warrior!!!_

* * *

Valentine’s Day:

“Where the hell is this Californian roll?!”, Fareeha growled low to herself.

The last few days, she had followed him almost everywhere but today she had lost track on him. Zenyatta had been too busy with his seemingly new orb to tell her where his student had gone. Even Hanzo, who had been surprisingly relaxed although she had asked him about his brother, did not know either.

Muttering furiously, Fareeha passed by the gym.

“Ah, Fareeha!”, Alexandra greeted her. “Are you looking for your Valentine?”

The Egyptian looked up to the tall Russian, her brows still knit together. She noticed a little chocolate bear in the hands of her.

_Probably Mei’s gift._

“Ah, no. Actually, I’m looking for that wanna be Saiyaman. Have you seen him, Alex?”

Just when Alexandra was about to answer, Mei appeared next to her, clutching onto a snowball made of marshmallow and a chocolate filling.

“Oh, I’ve seen him. He was heading for the canteen.”, Mei said. “Maybe you’ll find him there.”

“Thanks.”

Not wanting to disturb any further, Fareeha left the couple alone.

_What does he want there? Well, doesn’t matter as long as I can keep an eye on him…_

But when she arrived at the canteen, Genji was not there either. Lúcio, Winston and Hana also did not know for sure where he was.

“Wait! Don’t tell me he’s your Valentine!”, Hana asked her, visibly surprised. “You betra – “

“NO! I just want to know what he’s up to. He’s been acting a bit… fishy. Like this fresh octopus dish he had served once.”

Fareeha made a face, remembering the day Genji had chopped up some still alive octopus to be served right away.

“You know”, Hana said, “Your puns have been better.”

“That wasn’t a pun.”, Fareeha hissed.

“Yeah, whatever. But tell Genji that diapers don’t suit him.”

Waving the last words off, the Egyptian headed out of the canteen. He had to be somewhere and she would make sure to hunt him down. If he would dare to choose Angela as his Valentine, she would likely help Hanzo to pull out his batteries. She never liked him around her girlfriend. The way he talked to her, the way he made eyes for her – well what one could tell due to his mask – especially his letters he wrote to her made her angry. Angela had once asked her why, but she had not answered this question. Why was she so angry when it came to him? She could not put a finger on it. It was just a feeling she could not control.

In the end she had spent the whole day searching for Genji but without success.

_That tuna face! No, he’s rather a chameleon…_

Still a bit frustrated about her hunt, Fareeha made her way to the Med Bay. Gladly, the shower she had taken before had helped a little to lift her mood. She glanced down to her hands, holding a beautiful bouquet of Angela’s favourite flowers and the handmade chocolates she had bought in Switzerland. Angela would love it! A smile tugged on her lips but disappeared the moment she heard a very familiar voice.

“Angela-hakase [1]! I wish you a happy Valentine’s Day!”

Fareeha pressed herself against the corner of the corridor, so that he could not see her.

_That son of a…_

“Oh, thank you, Genji!”, she heard Angela. “But you shouldn’t have. I mean – “

“No, please take it as a sign of thanking you for saving my life.”, he said, handing her a little box.

“Oh, uhm… Genji, really, you don’t have to thank me. It was my job.”

“That’s how you see it, but to me you are my –“

“I KNEW IT!”

Clenching her teeth, Fareeha stepped out of her hide-out. The air around her seemed to flare of the angry aura that surrounded her. Slowly, as if she tried to keep at least a bit of control, she stepped closer to him.

“Ah, Amari-san! I’ve been looking for you the whole –“

“What are you thinking you’re doing?”, she hissed.

“Fareeha…”, Angela tried to calm her. “I think you’re misunderstanding. He just wanted to thank me, nothing more.”

But Fareeha’s mind was blank and she did not listen to her. Like a lion defending her territory, she built herself up to her full height, glaring down on the Japanese.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”, Genji said just when the Egyptian looked like to threaten him again and held out a heart shaped box.

That startled Fareeha and all her anger vaporized in confusion. Why would he make her a present?

“This year, I wanted to make everyone a gift like you all are one to me.”, he explained.

The taller woman blinked down on the box.

“What?”

As Fareeha seemed to confused, he handed the box to Angela and bowed.

“I hope you enjoy it, Amari-san. Please, have a wonderful evening the two of you!”

With that being said he was gone.

“Fareeha?”

“Why’s he wearing diapers?”, she asked breathless and stared after him.

“Well, I guess he played Amor.”, Angela laughed and tugged on her girlfriends sleeve to get her attention. “But could it be that you’re… jealous?”

“No.”, Fareeha answered with a flat voice. “I’d never be.”

But Angela giggled seeing her flush.

“Oh, I think my brave teddy bear _is_ jealous. So adorable!”

“I- I’m not!”, she protested and started to pout. “W-well… maybe… Okay, I _am_ jealous.”

Angela fought to stop laughing. Still smirking a little she tried to look at Fareeha seriously.

“Why?”, she asked.

“Uuuhm. Because he…”

The blonde could not understand what her girlfriend was saying, so she frowned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that. Could you repeat that?”

Fareeha sighed.

“Maybe because he’s following you like a little pup and always saying these weird things? Well, and… you know his body like the back of your hand…”

Angela’s brows rose in surprise.

“Don’t say you have some kind of complex. I know your body like the back of my hand too and I love to discover it as if it was the first time each time I can let my fingers trail over it. And more importantly: I love _you_! The whole package of you and nothing less!”

She gave her a smile so full of pure love and adoration that Fareeha felt like flying.

“Yes, I do know his body, but only because I built it.”

“Yes, and you made it quite some eye-candy…”

Angela put the gifts aside to wrap her arms around Fareeha’s neck and pulled her closer.

“But not quite an eye-candy of my taste and definitely no match to you.”

Then her face looked somewhat pensive.

“And actually, he’s still running around naked…”

Fareeha snorted and lowered her mouth to Angela’s ear.

“Well, I would do that too to get your attention…”

“Don’t you dare doing that in public like him!”, the Swiss scolded her half laughing. “I won’t allow you doing that.”

“Why?”, Fareeha asked, curiously frowning at her lover.

“Because I don’t like to share you or that view of you with everyone. You’re mine, especially today!”

With that being said, Angela pulled herself up to wrap her legs around Fareeha’s hips and planted hungry kisses on her neck.

“Oh.”, Fareeha said a little shaky. “ _Oh!_ ”

A bit retarded, she understood the meaning of her words and wrapped her strong arms around her for support.

“Don’t you want to open your gift first?”

“Mmmm.”, Angela purred. “I already have my favourite chocolate right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: For whom did Genji pick the cotton candy? Leave a guess right here in the comments! A short solution will be there in a mirco chapter two.
> 
> Translations
> 
> [1] Jap.: „Doctor“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is not so a micro chapter as predicted... and definitely steamier than expected. Well, there have to be firsts at some point xD

They didn’t make it to the restaurant where Angela had booked a table for them but neither regretted it. The kisses they shared were too hungry, too hot to be procrastinated. Stumbling into Angela’s office, Fareeha had to watch out not to fall while kicking the door shut behind her with her passionate girlfriend clinging onto her. Pure love and need was reflected in whimsical nibbles at her ear, lips and down her neck, sending pleasantly thrilling shudders down her spine.

Fareeha turned them, so she pinned Angela against the wall and discarded her gifts. She let her hands wander over those oh so wonderfully fleshy thighs, giving Angela’s child-bearing hips a wanting squeeze and slid them further up over the smooth fabric that hugged her slim waist. Fareeha pressed her tongue past luscious lips to melt with her lover’s into a fiery dance, before they breathlessly parted.

Catching her breath, the Egyptian looked over her lover. Angela wore a deep scarlet silk dress that perfectly accentuated her slender figure and curves, with a slit almost up to her hip that exposed her long legs. Around her neck she wore the necklace Fareeha had endowed her one birthday with matching earrings. A shaky breathe left Fareeha’s lips, as her gaze trailed further up, seeing that her lover had let her hair down just how she loved it. She was drop dead gorgeous!

“Like what you see?”, Angela smirked, her blue eyes dark and wanting.

 _Words aren’t enough to express how much!_ , Fareeha thought as she leant in closer.

She took in the scent of Angela’s perfume, a captivating mix of jasmine, orchid and ginger. Planting hot kisses across her jaw, she made her way down the delicate neck to the crook and nibbled at her pale skin. Angela softly moaned and bent her neck to give Fareeha better access, when she let out a surprised gasp as she felt big hands grabbing her breasts and a hard suck on her crook. It happened so sudden that her hand that was buried in thick silky raven hair tightened its grip as well. Fareeha’s moan in appreciation vibrated against her skin.

“You are mine!”, the Egyptian said, her voice low and husky.

Passion burned in her brown eyes, as she met Angela’s gaze.

“And I will make you mine over and over again!”

Punctuating her words, she bucked her hips, coaxing more gasps and excited hums out of Angela.

“Ja!”, the Swiss breathed. “Make me yours! Please, Faree – AHH!”

Suddenly, strong hands tightly grabbed her buttocks and she was twirled around to find herself sprawled across her desk the next moment. Papers and pens were scattered around but she did not care. All she wanted was right in front of her.

Again their bodies were pressed against each other, sharing rough kisses and tugging on their garments. Somehow, Angela managed to tear off the jacket of Fareeha’s tuxedo and was fiddling with the buttons of her shirt, when the taller woman stood back up straight, escaping her reach.

“What’s wrong?”, Angela whispered, seeing the pensive look on her lover’s face.

“This dress looks good on you.”, Fareeha thought aloud, while she undid her shirt.

Something was odd with her gaze. Despite her honest compliment there was something steely, something mischievous in it. She smirked.

“Let me see you in my favourite dress!”

She hooked her fingers under the off-shoulder cleavage of the dress and ripped it up. Angela’s eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opened in an astonished gasp. She knew that Fareeha was strong, but never had she believed to be _that_ strong that she could even rip through the enwrought corsage. The roughness stunned her but she liked it.

“There…”, Fareeha hummed, her voice tinted with carnal desires.

She crawled onto the desk like a panther claiming its prey and placed her knee in Angela’s crotch. Her grin grew wider as she saw her girlfriend squirming under her touch. A deep moan left her lips.

“Let me hear you, habibti.”

Arching her back, Angela leaned into the touch and let out her breath in small pants. Blood rushed through her veins, pounding in her ears as her girlfriend’s lips trailed down her collar bone, to finally leave angry marks all over her chest and breasts. A lustful cry filled the air, when teeth sunk into her soft supple flesh of her nipple.

“Oh, Gott!”, Angela sighed, tugging at the raven hair.

She was overwhelmed by the sensation and the deep longing love that her lover’s touch kept. Already, she felt like melting into her and still it was not enough. Her hips grinded restlessly against Fareeha’s knee.

“Please… I want you!”, she pleaded. “I’m all yours! Nimm mich![1]”

As she wished, Fareeha’s hand that had massaged her other breast trailed further south until it found the well of her countless dreams. Soon the moans of both women grew louder and were accompanied by wet, sloppy sounds and pants. Working their bodies against each other, they got covered in a thin film of sweat that shimmered in the dim light of the desk lamp. Angela came, crying out her ecstasy in incoherent words, digging her nails into Fareeha’s back. It took her a while to calm down and gain her orientation back.

“Fareeha.”, she panted. “That was… You… I love you!”

“I love you too!”, Fareeha whispered and planted a soft kiss onto her lips. “And I’m always yours!”

“So am I!”

They shared a smile, gazing into each other’s eyes until they felt to be lost. The Egyptian blinked suddenly.

“What did he give you, by the way?”

Angela shrugged.

“Chocolate I suppose. Wait! What are you doing?”

Fareeha climbed off the desk and collected their little boxes Genji had given to them. Carefully she opened them and examined their contents.

“Not quite as good as what we are used to.”, Angela said, leaning against the broad back of her girlfriend. “I give it a try if you do.”

She picked up a piece of each kind and held it in front of them.

“On three.”, Fareeha said, taking hers from the slender hand. “Three!”

They munched on their chunks for a while. The chocolate was not bad but definitely not as good as the one they usually ate.

“What you think?”, Angela asked, a smile hiding her true feelings.

Fareeha made a face and forced herself to swallow her bite.

“Licorice!”, she coughed. “I knew he hates me!”

Angela giggled but swiftly put her box aside.

“At least he tried to be nice.”

“What did you have?”

Now Angela let her poker face drop and made a face of her own.

“I guess Venus clam…”

_I will kill him!_

“I thought it would be cotton candy.”, Fareeha wondered. “He was asking me what clouds would taste like when angels sit on them. He needed something for his ‘angel’. Well, that was my second thought on it. But who is his angel?”

The blonde laughed.

“Oh, that would be Hana. She came in this day with pretty much glued jaws due to it.”

She leaned in closer and wrapped her legs around Fareeha.

“And what was your first thought on his question?”

Fareeha smirked despite her blush.

“Hmmm, I can show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> [1] German: „Take me!“
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: For whom did Genji pick the cotton candy? Leave a guess right here in the comments! A short solution will be there in a mirco chapter two.
> 
> Translations
> 
> [1] Jap.: „Doctor“
> 
> Want to support me more? Then [Have a hot drink with me](https://ko-fi.com/A4123FOW)


End file.
